Face Down
by AW555
Summary: Sesshomaru sighed as he watched her walk down the hall. She wore long sleeves even though it was the middle of summer. Did she think she was fooling anyone? She’d bring less attention to herself if she just showed the bruises. Then she could give some exc


AW555 : Well I heard this song on a 6 hour drive during Thanksgiving Break with my dad and I liked it. After getting it once home, I got this idea for a songfic. So I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any character in it. I also don't own Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I just got this idea from them XD.

(8)Hey girl you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down. (8)

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched her walk down the hall. She wore long sleeves even though it was the middle of summer. Did she think she was fooling anyone? She'd bring less attention to herself if she just showed the bruises. Then she could give some excuse like always. Sesshomaru still didn't understand while she stayed with the idiotic beast called his brother.

Sesshomaru he had been in love with her since the moment they met in kindergarten and for a while…she loved him back. That was all until his loathed half brother broke up with his girlfriend Kikyo in the 8th grade and decided he wanted Kagome.

(8)Cover up with make up in the mirror tell yourself it's never gonna happen again you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man when you push her round? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. (8)

Kagome wore heavy eyeliner around her eyes to hide the black eyes. She put layers of cover up and blush on her cheeks to cover up the bruises. Her obvious long sleeves covered the finger prints on her arms. The pants she always sported covered the foot prints of the one that so claimed to love her.

Sesshomaru quickly looked away from her as she walked by. How could she believe that someone that constantly abused her mentally and physically loved her? Did she not know how much better she could do? Men lusted after her constantly which was one of the reasons for her abuse….

(8)A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown I see what's going down. I see the way you go and say your right again, say your right again, heed my lecture(8)

"Inu Yasha you must stop this! You must let her go! She's going to die," Sesshomaru hissed grabbing Inu Yasha by the arm.

Inu Yasha glared at Sesshomaru and pulled his arm away.

"Keep your nose out of what isn't your business Fluffy," Inu Yasha said.

Sesshomaru growled and pinned Inu Yasha to his locker by his neck.

"Payback is a bitch Inu Yasha and one day the pain you have caused that girl will come back at you three fold," Sesshomaru said before letting Inu Yasha go and walking away.

Inu Yasha rubbed his neck and glared at Sesshomaru's back.

(8)Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough its coming round again. One day she will tell you that she has had enough its coming round again.(8)

Kagome sobbed as Inu Yasha slammed the door behind him.

'Why Inu Yasha? All I've ever done is love you and this is how you repaid me? I gave up your brother for you and now I see God is kicking be in the butt for it. If you love Kikyo so much why do you keep me chained to you? Why don't you leave me be and go back to her?,' Kagome thought to herself and she hugged her knees to her chest. 

Kagome wiped her eyes before pushing herself up and looking in the mirror.

"That's it Inu Yasha I'm not taking this anymore. You may not love me but I know someone who does," Kagome said before grabbing her car keys and rushing out the door. 

(8)Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.(8)

Sesshomaru sat up groggily from the couch as he heard a soft knock at the door. He got up and sauntered to the door before opening it up.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said, blinking.

Kagome stood in front of him, bruised and crying.

"K-Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"I-I'm so sorry Sesshomaru I should have listened to you when you told me to not go with him, but I thought you were jealous of him and I-I'm sorry I ever left you. You'll never be able to forgive me will you?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her to him before walking into his apartment and closing the door.

(8)Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough!(8)

AW555 : I have learned today I suck at writing beat up fics. Yes I know I shouldn't even put this up. I'm sorry my loyal readers but If you actually think it's good please boost my ego. Just kidding! But no flames please I don't think my heart could take it. Again just kidding but really be nice. No body likes a butthead. 


End file.
